The Experiment
by heath 999
Summary: (AU) The government did an experiment twenty years ago, this is the story of the experiment, and the search for the subject... Please R+R!!!
1. Abduction

The Experiment: Prologue  
  
A/N: This is my first X-Men story, so please don't flame, but do review. Also, this story is going to be a little different than the comic, you'll see later in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters, just my own characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prejudice is a strong feeling.  
  
It is shown in many forms.  
  
There is Friends of Humanity for instance.  
  
Killing mutants just because they're different.  
  
Then there's the government.  
  
Trying to pass the Mutant Registration Laws.  
  
But the story doesn't start that far back.  
  
It starts twenty years before then.  
  
With a government experiment gone wrong.  
  
An idea that scientists said that would wipe out "Muties" forever.  
  
A program supported by Senator Kelly.  
  
A program supported by Friends of Humanity.  
  
This is the story of the subject.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty years ago  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I crouch down on the track, feeling the pavement pressed against my fingers.  
  
I look ahead, and hear, "Get set, GO!"  
  
I sprint forward, going slow at first, but then start going full speed.  
  
Nobody knows about my secret.  
  
I'm a mutant.  
  
My parents know, and by accident my track coach knows.  
  
The wind whistles by now, everything's a blur.  
  
I can run as fast as a gazelle.  
  
Fourty-five miles per hour.  
  
I'm also incredibly thin.  
  
My stomach is tucked in, like a cheetah's.  
  
Finally, I can fire energy beams from my hands.  
  
I slow down, starting to get tired.  
  
I stop in front of the coach, "how far?" I ask taking deep breaths.  
  
"Three miles, good job, a quarter-mile more than last time."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
I also have wonderful endurance.  
  
I run every day.  
  
That's how I got caught.  
  
He went to pick up some equipment, and he spotted me running laps at full speed.  
  
I expected him to turn me in.  
  
Instead, he offered to help me out.  
  
I never run full speed at track meets, I keep my speed slow, strides short.  
  
I still beat everyone, though.  
  
"See you tomorrow," he says, waving goodbye.  
  
I wave back to him, and pick up my bag with the high school logo on it and take a swig of water from my water bottle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the parking lot, next to the track  
  
~General POV~  
  
"Is that her?" A man asks, sitting in the front seat.  
  
"Yes, I've seen her run, she's a mutie all right." The coach, the same one who was clocking Meghan a second ago, says.  
  
"Did you drug the water, like we asked you to?" The other man asks.  
  
"Yes, she'll feel tired any second now, and then you can grab her."  
  
"I know you wanted to turn her in as soon as you saw her, but we had to make sure she was a mutie first." A second man explains.  
  
"With the time that this mutie is doing, there's no way that she isn't," the coach replies.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you're a member of Friends of Humanity, we needed your help to get a mutie for this experiment."  
  
"Anytime, for something that will wipe out the mutant menace." The coach says, smiling coldly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I yawn as I stumble through the parking lot.  
  
Why am I so tired?  
  
I'm usually never this tired.  
  
Even after my second workout.  
  
What's going on?  
  
I stagger a little bit to the side, and my legs buckle.  
  
I take another swig of my water, just noticing that the water tastes a little funny.  
  
Everything's starting to be a little blurry.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I just realized why the water tastes funny.  
  
It's drugged.  
  
Before I can react to this bit of news, I hear the screeching of tires.  
  
I try to jump out of the way of the van, but my reflexes are slowed because of the drug.  
  
Two pair of hands reaches out from the van and grab me, roughly dragging me into the van.  
  
I struggle as best as I can, but a damp cloth is pressed against my mouth and nose.  
  
The last thing I see before everything goes black is the triumphant face of the track coach.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it dragged, but I had to start it that way. Until next chapter, please review. 


	2. Experiment

The Experiment: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I'm going to do sort of a science advancement in this chapter, it's the only way for this story to work. So please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters, just my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lab: A Day Later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I open my eyes, squinting against the harsh light of the overhead light.  
  
Everything's foggy.  
  
My vision is blurry, and I'm disorientated.  
  
What the heck happened?  
  
The last thing I remember is heading home after track practice.  
  
I try to jerk up, only to be held down by straps around my chest, head arms, waist and legs.  
  
Geez, can they have a few more straps holding me down?  
  
I blink, and slowly start to remember what happened.  
  
The coach.  
  
That jerk betrayed me.  
  
He must've told Friends of Humanity about me.  
  
I'm in deep trouble.  
  
Little do I know how much.  
  
I clench my hands into fists, hoping for the surge of energy so I can break free from these straps.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The affect of the drug is wearing off, and I feel something around my neck.  
  
I curse as I realize what it is.  
  
An inhibitor collar.  
  
There's nothing that I can do.  
  
"Well, you finally woke up, I thought you never would." A cold voice to the right of me says, and I wish that I could turn my head to see him.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I demand.  
  
"Well it seems that our mutie has a temper, we can't have that." He answers.  
  
I say as convincingly as I could: "you go the wrong person, I'm not a mutant."  
  
"Please, not only did your track coach tell us your times, and how far you can run, but also your blood sample shows that you're a freak." He says, finally stepping so I can see him, having a smirk on his face.  
  
I study him; he has gray, balding hair, about six feet tall, icy blue eyes, and a labcoat on.  
  
I gulp.  
  
A scientist.  
  
He steps out of my line of vision again.  
  
"Now, I have a theory of a way to permanently wipe out the mutant menace for good."  
  
I laugh at him, "please, do you think that you're not the first one to try to do so? All of them have failed."  
  
It's kind of funny that I can laugh in a situation like this.  
  
I must be going insane.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I was in your situation, mutie." He spits the last word out distastefully.  
  
"Now, lets see where I was at, oh yeah, an experiment that can end the mutie menace." He continues: "We decided that killing your kind would be too long, so we made a chemical that would change all that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demand.  
  
"There's a chemical that when injected into mutie blood, can make them a fetus again." He explains, stepping into view again, with a hypodermic needle in his hand.  
  
No way.  
  
This guys insane.  
  
"You're insane." I say, eyes glued to the hypodermic needle.  
  
"After that, it can change your DNA to become normal. Be grateful, you're the first mutie to ever be experimented on." He says, putting rubbing alcohol on my arm.  
  
"What an honor," I say sarcastically.  
  
"It is, now, this will only hurt for a second," he says, plunging the needle deeply in my arm.  
  
I jerk in pain, trying to rip the needle out of my arm.  
  
The straps prevent me from doing so.  
  
I feel the liquid going into my veins.  
  
And I scream.  
  
The liquids burning in my veins, causing all my muscles to tense, and I try to wrench free from the straps that are holding me down.  
  
The pain increases, spreading to my head and stomach.  
  
Everything's fading now, my screams are still echoing across the lab.  
  
The last thing I see forever is the triumphant face of the scientist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~General POV~  
  
The scientist smiles triumphantly as the subject goes limp.  
  
He checks her pulse.  
  
There's one.  
  
Faint.  
  
But there's one.  
  
He turns to one of his assistants, who looks white as a sheet from the events that he had just witnessed: "Contact Senator Kelly and Friends of Humanity, tell them that the experiment has worked, and in twenty years, we'll let the subject go as a child with no memory of what happened."  
  
"Do you think that you have any right to do what you did to this child? She might be a mutie, but we're playing God here." The assistant protests.  
  
"This is what I've been dreaming for years, and you have no right to question that, now go!"  
  
The assistant flees from the wraith of the scientist.  
  
Feeling like he just committed the crime of the century.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were no other test subjects.  
  
The backers said to wait to see if the first one worked.  
  
Twenty years passed before the subject was looked at again.  
  
At that point, she wasn't even seen.  
  
Unless if you had a microscope.  
  
The first part of the chemical worked.  
  
Now, it would only be a matter of time to see if the other part worked.  
  
To see if the DNA could actually be changed.  
  
For the parents of that child, they searched for a long time.  
  
Finally, they gave up, having no leads from the police.  
  
They still mourn for their lost child.  
  
As for the child itself:  
  
She grew up in another family.  
  
Being injected into a woman when she wanted to be pregnant.  
  
She has absolutely no memory about her past life.  
  
She has no clue that the government is watching her.  
  
Until one day.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that chapter was probably bizarre, but it was the starting block for the next chapters. Don't worry, the rest of them won't be this bizarre. Please review. 


	3. Changes

The Experiment: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: This is now officially an AU, I wasn't sure if it was going to be, but now it is, so please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, just my own characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I crouch down, the pavement hard on my hands as I look ahead on the track.  
  
"Ready?" I ask Allison, one of my only friends.  
  
She nods, stopwatch in hand and ready to use.  
  
"Go," she says.  
  
Even though the word is quietly said, the reaction isn't.  
  
I explode forward, running as fast as I can.  
  
It's been a year now since I found out that I am a mutant.  
  
It started when I was losing weight.  
  
I ate as much as I usually did, but I kept on getting thinner each day.  
  
Doctors were baffled, and so was I.  
  
Then a blood sample was taken, and they found out I was a mutant.  
  
To hide how thin I am, I wear baggy clothes, with a belt to hold my pants up.  
  
I also have incredible speed and stamina.  
  
Finally, I can shoot energy beams from my hands.  
  
I practice for track every day.  
  
Only three other people other than my parents know my secret.  
  
I slow down, exhausted.  
  
"Good job, chere. You'll beat the pants off all the other runners for sure this year." Remy LeBeau says, slapping me on the back.  
  
I grin at one of my only other friends, "Thanks, Remy."  
  
"Here, you look thirsty." Warren Worthington (A/N: I dropped the III part, he's not rich in this AU.) offers my water bottle.  
  
I take a sip of water, and then pour it all over my head to cool down after running in the Louisiana heat.  
  
"Thanks, we'd better get going to the party that my parents set up." I say, smiling.  
  
It's surprising that they're celebrating my fourteenth birthday; usually they just totally ignore my birthday.  
  
They even invited my friends over.  
  
I still remember the day that they found out.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"CANNONBALL!" Allison yells, jumping off her dock of her summer camp that her family owns.  
  
I laugh wiping the water from my eyes as she swims to the surface. "I'm going to get you for that." I say threateningly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Try me." She challenges me.  
  
Remy and Warren cheer, rooting for me.  
  
I smile as I climb out of the water, my damp baggy t-shirt clinging to me like an extra layer of skin.  
  
"Uh, Meghan, I don't want to be the one to say this, but it seems that you've gotten a lot thinner from when you went in." Allison points out.  
  
I freeze as I look down, seeing that my secret is exposed.  
  
That's what made our bond even stronger.  
  
With Allison, the ability to phase through anything, and bring whoever she wants with her.  
  
Warren, the ability to fly, and with my weight, I can ride on his back, and he can carry someone in his arms.  
  
Remy, the ability to charge things and blow them up.  
  
And finally me, the ability to run fast and fire energy beams.  
  
We've been closer ever since that fateful day.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Allison pushes me, making me stumble forward, "Hey!" I say in mock outrage.  
  
She giggles, "can't have you in daydream land during the party."  
  
"Especially one that's for you, chere," Remy teases me.  
  
"Well, red-eyes, if it's any of your business-"  
  
"Who're you calling 'red-eyes,' stick girl!"  
  
"Guys-"  
  
"What feather brain?!"  
  
"Feather brain?! Why I ought to-" Warren says angrily.  
  
"Can't we keep the peace for one day?" Allison asks us as we fight.  
  
"No, transparency girl!"  
  
All of us crack up at this point, laughing until we're wiping tears from our eyes.  
  
"We should be super heroes, with the names that we make up!" I say in- between gasps of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, I can picture it now, 'Feather Brain stops a bank robbery.'" Allison says still laughing.  
  
"Well, it's better than transparency girl," Warren says defensively.  
  
"That's what you think-"  
  
The good-natured teasing continues as we head to my house.  
  
Little do we know that our lives are about to be changed forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
Two figures in a van watch all that's going on between the friends.  
  
"There's the kid," one of the men says, handing his binoculars to the person next to him.  
  
"Which one?" The other one asks.  
  
"The girl with the hazel eyes and the brown hair, the shortest one. Not the girl with the brown hair and brown eyes, who's taller than the other girl." He says.  
  
"You mean the really short one?"  
  
"Yes, dimwit, that one."  
  
"Why are we aiming for her?" The second one asks.  
  
"Because the freak was our lab rat thirty-four years ago, now we need to claim her back."  
  
"But how?"  
  
The first man smiles coldly, eyes glinting like a maniac: "We crash her party, that's how."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: My first AU, whoohoo! Until the next chapter, please review. 


	4. Escape

The Experiment: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or it's characters, just mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside Meghan's House: A Half-Hour after the workout  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"Hey, chere, what's all those cars doing outside of your house?" Remy asks me as we walk up the walkway to the front door.  
  
I frown, there's about fifteen of them in front of it. "I don't know, maybe they forgot about the party and decided to have a social event instead."  
  
Allison snorts, "that sounds like them."  
  
I sigh, "it's hard to have parents that want to go up in the social ladder, I'm surprised that they allowed me to stay after they found out I was a mutant."  
  
"That is surprising," Warren agrees.  
  
"If they're having a social event, we can just go and get pizza or something instead, it's really no big deal." I say, trying to be good- natured about the whole thing.  
  
"Whatever you say, chere," Remy says, pulling out a cigarette.  
  
I roll my eyes and open my door, "Mom, Dad! I'm home with the gang!"  
  
"FREEZE F.B.I.!" An authoritive voice yells as at least thirty guns are pointed at us.  
  
I stop dead in my tracks, staring at all the guns pointed at my friends and me. There are about thirty men in the living room, and all of them wear the things that you see the F.B.I. wear in those movies.  
  
"This is some social event," Allison says, staring at the guns.  
  
"What's going on?" Remy demands stepping forward, and I put my arm out to stop him before he gets shot.  
  
"Well, freaks, you're going with us in a car trip, to a little lab. The little lab rat over there already knows about it." The one in front explains gesturing to me with his gun.  
  
I frown, "I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"You'll know soon enough, and they need a few more freaks, so the more that come, the better. Now, lets get going." He says, and the agents surround us.  
  
"What about my parents," I demand.  
  
"Bye, honey, I hope that you have a good trip." Mom says, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
My jaw drops.  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
They betrayed me.  
  
"Why?" I demand, being pushed through the door.  
  
"Because we don't want a freak in our house, that's why." She spits the explanation out. "The F.B.I. paid us a lot for information to tell them about you growing up, and to arrange a 'party' for you and your friends, have a nice life." She says, turning and walking away without another word.  
  
"Happy birthday, chere," Remy says sarcastically as they shove through the door.  
  
"Any bright ideas?" Allison whispers to us, as we're pushed down the walkway.  
  
"One," I say, glancing around, good, the agents are giving us a wide berth. "Remy, do you have any cards that you can blow up?"  
  
"I always carry them, chere. Why?" He asks me, confused.  
  
"Perfect, we have to act fast, so here's what we do-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two minutes later it starts.  
  
Remy stumbles, cursing loudly and yelling about his ankle.  
  
I step next to Warren, getting out of the way.  
  
Allison rushes forward, looking concerned.  
  
I take a deep breath, 'here goes nothing.'  
  
The F.B.I agents rush forward, some still standing with us to make sure Warren and I don't do anything.  
  
Then, as soon as the agents are close enough.  
  
There's an explosion.  
  
Over their heads, but nonetheless, they scatter; not knowing it came from Remy.  
  
I jump on Warren's back, piggyback style, and grab onto the belts that are hiding his wings.  
  
The explosions keep on happening, but I see that the feds are regrouping, ready to shoot Remy.  
  
Then, with a jump, Warren's in the air.  
  
And I'm already firing energy beams from his back.  
  
I see Allison and Remy bolting down a side alleyway.  
  
I hope, pray, that they make it.  
  
A gunshot sounds, startling me from my thoughts as I keep on firing energy beams.  
  
Aiming towards the open spots, not actually the agents themselves.  
  
They're starting to realize that.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Warren says urgently, trying to dodge the fire.  
  
I nod, "lets go."  
  
He flies off to set location where we're supposed to meet Remy and Allison.  
  
I just hope that they make it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night  
  
~General POV~  
  
Way up north, New York.  
  
In a town called Manchester.  
  
There's a man watching TV, smoking a cigar.  
  
"And in other news, four mutants that are considered dangerous to society escaped from the F.B.I. today. The F.B.I. has no comment on why they wanted the mutants." The reporter says.  
  
Logan/Wolverine snorts, "big surprise there. Hey, Chuck! Come here a sec!"  
  
"What is it, Logan," a voice in his head speaks calmly as he wheels into the room, two people following him.  
  
Logan growls, "for the final time, get out of my head!"  
  
"What do you want to talk to the professor about?" Scott asks sitting down next to Logan and giving him a dirty look for showing disrespect to his mentor.  
  
"There's a news flash about four mutants who just escaped from the feds, apparently their chasing them for no apparent reason, at least they don't want the press to know why." He explains.  
  
Xavier frowns, "I hope that they're okay."  
  
Jean sighs sadly, "With the feds after them, probably not."  
  
"I'll go look for them on Cerebro, maybe we can find them before the feds do." Xavier says, wheeling out of the room.  
  
Jean sighs, "I hope so."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if the last few chapters dragged, the next ones will be better hopefully. Please review. 


	5. Runaways

The Experiment: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Now it comes to the major part of the plot, so please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or it's characters, just my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Louisiana: That Night  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
Warren lands in a clearing deep in the woods, and I climb off, "If we get out of this alive, you're going on a diet." Warren says, gasping for air.  
  
I snort, "I strongly doubt that I can lose anymore weight, but that was longer than all the other times I rode you combined, so I understand why you're tired. Get some rest, as soon as Remy and Allison make it here, we can get our stuff and leave."  
  
"How are we going to get our stuff, all our houses must be swarming with feds by now." Warren points out, leaning against a tree.  
  
"I have a plan, I just hope that the others make it," I say, climbing a tree to look out for any trouble.  
  
There's nothing else said as I lean against the tree trunk, sitting in a branch high enough to see a good distance into the woods.  
  
Hours pass, and I sit and worry about my other two friends. I hear some light snoring coming from Warren after an hour or so.  
  
I sigh, 'looks like all of us are outcasts.'  
  
I hate this.  
  
If my friends didn't come to my house today, they wouldn't have been involved.  
  
Instead, now all of us are forced to flee the homes that we've ever known.  
  
A snapping twig interrupts my thoughts, and I tense, ready to fight if necessary.  
  
"Hey," Allison calls softly in the underbrush.  
  
Relief floods me.  
  
They made it.  
  
"Hey, am I glad to see you! Did you have any problems?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Non, chere, the feds didn't even chase us after we went through the first brick wall." Remy replies, and both of them stumble into the clearing.  
  
I climb down and hug both of them; "it wasn't exactly bright of them to kidnap us without an inhibitor collar on." I say.  
  
"Must've wanted it to look like we weren't Mutants, and with thirty guns, I bet they expected little resistance." Remy replies, reaching for a cigarette.  
  
"Don't start smoking here, you might start a fire." I retort, he rolls his eyes at me, but doesn't light it.  
  
"Any ideas to do next?" Allison asks me.  
  
"Well home is out of the question, the next step I say is to go when Warren's up to it, and get as much stuff that we can from our house. We'll need food, clothes, and at least blankets and two tents." I say, thinking hard.  
  
"My dad can help us out," Remy offers, "he probably already got rid of the feds at his house."  
  
I chuckle, "probably, being the leader of the Thieves Guild and all."  
  
Warren yawns and stretches, "I'm all set, who's going first?"  
  
I step forward, "I will, then Warren can go with Remy, and Allison can go with me. Flying all the time. The doors will probably be locked and guarded."  
  
Remy nods his approval, "Smart thinking, chere."  
  
I climb on Warrens back, and then we were off again.  
  
We slip through a second story window, and I very quickly and quietly go through the whole house, stealing non-perishable goods, blankets, clothes, and as much money as I could get my hands on.  
  
My backpack was bulging by the time we left.  
  
The same thing is repeated at all our houses, Allison and Warren's families crying coming from the bedrooms. Both Allison and Warren have tents, so we took them for the trip.  
  
Remy was already at his house by the time that we got there.  
  
I was right not a fed in sight.  
  
Good so far.  
  
We reach the door, and it flings open without a chance for us to knock. Jean Luc studies us for a second, and then gestures us to come in.  
  
Remy's sitting at the kitchen table, scarfing down some food.  
  
My mouth waters at the sight of food, I haven't eaten since lunch.  
  
"Help yourselves," Jean Luc offers, gesturing towards the food.  
  
We all sit down and take his offer.  
  
He glances at us, sitting down across from us: "I won't lie to you, there's nothing I can do to help you in this situation except give you food, money, and anything else you might need. Your best bet is Canada, That's the closest, and Canada just passed a law saying that law enforcement in the U.S. isn't allowed to you guys beyond the border. Here, this will help you."  
  
He tosses Allison a map, and she tucks it safely into her backpack. "If you need anything at any time, contact me, I'll help you out as best as I can. Other than that, good luck."  
  
"Thanks, we're going to need it." I say, leaning back in the chair.  
  
Remy comes back, from getting his things carrying a bulging backpack. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"Before you go, there are two things that you need to know. One is to not trust anyone except yourselves, the feds already have a large reward out for you, and a description, don't tell anyone that your mutants, and especially that you're runaways, you'll have the feds swarming all over you before you can even blink." Jean Luc warns us.  
  
I nod, "We were already planning to do that."  
  
"The other is vitally important, so pay attention," Jean says, then looks around to make sure that he has our full attention, he does, so he continues: "There's a robot called Sentinels, they're programmed to kill and destroy mutants. Keep away from them; they can kill you by just looking at you. They have a tracker in them, so they know which ones are mutants and which aren't, if you see some, run away. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
I swallow hard, his warning to us scaring me: "yes sir."  
  
"Good, and good luck, travel at night, you're less likely to be seen." He gets up and hugs Remy, "Be careful son, and I love you."  
  
Remy swallows hard, probably scared about this as much as I am, "bye dad, and I love you to."  
  
Slowly all of us walk out of the house, heading in the direction that we thought was north.  
  
Going on the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
Alone.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was corny at the end, but some bases needed to be covered there, the next chapter happens two years after this, so until then, please review. 


	6. Flames of Hate

The Experiment: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: This chapter starts two years later also it contains graphic violence. You've been warned, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters same things apply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere Beyond New York City  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I squint and roll over, trying to block the sunset from my eyes.  
  
It's been two years since me and my friends left the life that any of us have ever known.  
  
We're almost at the border now.  
  
I can write a whole book about the adventures that have happened to us along the way.  
  
Maybe someday, I will.  
  
If the feds ever get off our backs.  
  
I don't see that coming anytime soon.  
  
We've had our share of Sentinels, too.  
  
I still have a scar on my leg where a laser grazed me to the bone.  
  
I consider myself lucky.  
  
If it hit me directly, I wouldn't be alive right this second.  
  
"Evening, chere," Remy says, stirring breakfast up in a stew that came from a can.  
  
"Evening," I yawn.  
  
We also travel light, Remy's cooking with the stew still in the can.  
  
We travel by night, when our money runs out, we work odd jobs at towns that we walk by, saying that we're kids looking for jobs for some spare change.  
  
We've been lucky, no one's questioned us so far.  
  
Remy wears sunglasses that cover his eyes, and Warren has belts that hide his wings. I still have the baggy clothes, and Allison doesn't have any problems.  
  
I look around, "where's Allison and Warren?"  
  
"Well, sleeping beauty, since you decided to sleep in, they're cleaning the camp." He says, leaning back, apparently satisfied that the stew is done.  
  
We've tried to leave no trace that we were anywhere.  
  
But we still had countless close calls.  
  
Some of them almost too close.  
  
But we made it this far.  
  
I don't see anything that's going to stop us now.  
  
"I'll start packing our things," I offer, grabbing the first tent bag and stuffing it into Allison's backpack.  
  
We only use tents when it rains.  
  
Saves time.  
  
I throw the meager amount of things that we have, evenly distributing the weight, and then go into the bushes to change.  
  
I come out a minute later, wearing Warren's old jeans and Allison's t- shirt. We're wearing hand-me-downs of each other's clothes, only shopping for Warren, because he's the tallest.  
  
Saves money that way.  
  
Allison and Warren come back, and Remy distributes the stew, putting it in used cans. "What's the plan tonight?" He asks Allison.  
  
She pulls out the map, "we're close to a town called Winchester, I think that we should swing wide, and then head north until we reach the border, about three days from here."  
  
I nod, "sounds like a plan, when we reach the border, we should hide a day, and then Warren can fly us over in the cover of night."  
  
We finish our meal in silence, and then pick up our backpacks and start on our journey once again.  
  
Allison in the lead, she has the map and is the best navigator that anyone can find.  
  
Me behind her, unofficially declared leader, and ready to fight if a problem arises.  
  
Warren behind me, ready to help out if needed.  
  
And Remy, always good in a fight, takes the rear.  
  
We reach a field when it's pitch black out, and trudge through it.  
  
A click stops Allison, and I barely see an outline of a rifle in the darkness.  
  
Pointed at her head.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"What are you doing coming through my property this late at night?" A slightly accented voice demands.  
  
Manners before violence, I remind myself as I step forward. "I'm sorry, sir, but we didn't know that this was your property. We'll leave and go in another direction if you want-"  
  
My offer is cut short when he speaks, eying Warren's wings and Remy's red eyes. "They can stay the night, you two can't." He says, gesturing with his gun to the two male companions about the offer on board.  
  
"We're not going anywhere," Remy says stubbornly, and I clench my fist, allowing energy to surge into it.  
  
He glances at my glowing hand, "you're a mutant too, aren't you?" He asks.  
  
"Maybe," I say, ready to attack him.  
  
He hesitates, "come in all of you, you can stay the night."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" I demand suspiciously.  
  
His eyes flash a purple color, and suddenly I'm three feet in the air. "That's why," he explains, setting me gently on the ground, "I recognize you four from TV, and I won't turn you in, in fact, I'll get you to where you want to go."  
  
All my friends turn to me, and I hesitate, remembering Jean Luc's warning, "Alright, but only one night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bedroom  
  
I yawn, I know I went to sleep a few hours ago, but this bed looks so appealing.  
  
Allison is already sleeping, I can tell by her deep breathing in her own bed.  
  
I stretch out on the bed, and think about the family I met tonight.  
  
The daughter's about my age, and looks exactly like a cat, tail and all.  
  
And the wife isn't a mutant, but is nice to us and gives us enough food to last us a month.  
  
I stretch out, and soon fall asleep.  
  
Only to jerk awake less than an hour later.  
  
Something's wrong.  
  
I stumble out of bed and towards the window.  
  
What I see makes my jaw drop.  
  
Four Sentinels.  
  
All heading this way.  
  
I one stride I'm at Allison's bed, shaking her awake. "Sentinels," I hiss, and that wakes her up instantly.  
  
We don't bother getting dressed; we just grab our stuff and pound on the boy's room.  
  
Remy opens the door a second later, "What's going on?" He demands, yawning.  
  
"There's four Sentinels heading this way, get Warren awake, don't bother getting dressed, just grab your stuff, we'll try to wake up the family." I don't have to say anything else, he's already yelling at Warren.  
  
I sprint down the hallway, and pound on the door.  
  
No response.  
  
"Come on," Allison hisses to me, "they always go after the bigger groups first, we'll lead them away from here."  
  
Remy and Warren come running out, and we all sprint out of the house and a mile away.  
  
Good enough distance for them to find us, but enough of a head start to get away.  
  
We crouch down in the grass, and I pull out my field glasses, "here they come."  
  
To our horror, they don't head to us.  
  
They head to the house.  
  
A laser beam ignites a fire, and all of us watch, as three innocent people get burned alive in their own house.  
  
"NO!!!" Allison screams, and lunges towards the house.  
  
I grab onto her shoulder, trying to hold her back from getting killed.  
  
"There's nothing that we can do." I snap, holding her back with Remy's and Warren's help.  
  
"NO!!!" She's howling now, trying to get loose from our grips.  
  
"Remy, go into the woods, keep out of sight, and put her into safety." I order, and Remy nods and drags her away.  
  
A girl comes out screaming, on fire, and I hear laughter.  
  
Friends of Humanity are here.  
  
To watch.  
  
Horror fills me more, and I hear Warren whisper "oh god."  
  
A single gunshot ends the screaming, and the Sentinels fly away, and I watch Friends of Humanity cheering as the house burns.  
  
Sickness twists my guts, and I hear Warren throwing up beside me.  
  
I might be throwing up right now.  
  
They finally leave.  
  
And we still watch as the flames of hate rise higher into the pitch-black sky.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That might've deserved an R for this chapter, if so, I'm sorry, but it's part of the story. Please review. 


	7. Shock

The Experiment: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: I made a correction to the city that the runaways were close to, apparently my memory isn't totally accurate, "Winchester" is supposed to be "Westchester." Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the other ones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We are more the same than we are different." ~Martin Luther King Junior.  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I watch numbly as the flames rise higher in the sky.  
  
In half an hour.  
  
Three innocent people died because they were different.  
  
In half an hour.  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
Remy comes running up, "I saw all of it from the hiding spot, I don't believe it." He says hollowly as he watches behind us.  
  
I shake my head, even after this horrible tragedy, I have to keep together.  
  
"We need to get out of here, I don't know why the Sentinels didn't attack us, but before they take a quick u-turn back here, we need to leave." I say, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
"But chere-"  
  
"No buts, Remy. I don't want to leave as much as you do, but F.O.H. might be back any second, and maybe unlike you, I don't want to be around when they show up."  
  
I hate to do this.  
  
But it's the only thing to do.  
  
We walk silently to where Allison is hiding.  
  
There's nothing to be said, really.  
  
I stop in shock when I see her.  
  
She's rocking back and forth, moaning and crying, muttering "its all my fault."  
  
Shock.  
  
"This isn't good," I mutter to Warren and Remy.  
  
"She's been like this ever since we got to the woods, chere." Remy explains.  
  
"There was nothing that we could do, they were sleeping, and I tried my best to wake them, Allison might be blaming herself over forcing me to go." I say.  
  
"It wasn't anyone's fault," Warren says, trying to be convincing.  
  
I don't say anything as I pick up my backpack, and Allison's: "We better get going, Warren, you and Remy can take turns carrying her, I'll follow with our stuff. We'll stop at the border of the nearest town, and wait for her to recover, if she doesn't recover in two weeks, we go to the border, it would be bad to try to cross now in her condition."  
  
Warren and Remy nod, and Warren wordlessly picks up Allison, Remy carrying both their backpacks.  
  
"Where's the closest town, chere?" Remy asks me as we start to walk along.  
  
I turn to him, water from the rain that started just a minute ago sparkling in my hair and face.  
  
When I was young, I used to believe that rain is the tears from angels.  
  
I wonder if that's true.  
  
From what I saw tonight.  
  
"Westchester."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stumble out of the tent.  
  
It's been a week since we started camping here.  
  
Allison still hasn't improved.  
  
And that worries me.  
  
"Evening," Warren greets me, handing me a sandwich.  
  
We're still living off the food that we got from the farmer.  
  
We're also rotating watches, it's hard with three people, but we make it.  
  
"Evening," I say with a yawn, "better get some sleep, your watch is going to come faster than you think."  
  
He groans, but doesn't protest as he goes into his tent.  
  
I really hope that Allison gets over this soon.  
  
Not only are we straining ourselves in the sleep department, but also the feds and F.O.H. might be here any day.  
  
A few hours later, I'm stirring the coals in the fire when I hear a rasping sound coming from my tent.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I rush in inside to see Allison hacking up a lung.  
  
I touch her forehead, and recoil at how hot it is.  
  
"WARREN!!!" I holler, and he's at my side instantly.  
  
"I don't get it, she wasn't like this when I went asleep." Warren says, bewildered.  
  
"Doesn't matter, if we don't get her to a hospital soon-" I trail off, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
"You can't, if they find out who you are-"  
  
"I'll go under a fake name," I snap, wrapping her in all the spare blankets and clothes that we have.  
  
I pick her up, staggering a little on the weight, and then hesitate, looking at him, "if I don't come back in two days, go on without me. That's final."  
  
"But Meghan-"  
  
"I'll be okay, but just don't wait up, you don't want the feds on you." I say, and then slowly start walking towards town.  
  
Hoping that I just didn't make the biggest mistake of my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk slowly down the road Allison in my arms.  
  
It's sleeting now, and I can barely see.  
  
I'm shivering like a leaf on top of it.  
  
I already passed a house, and was about to stop to call for an ambulance when I saw the bumper sticker.  
  
"The only good mutie is a dead mutie."  
  
I gave that house a wide berth for obvious reasons.  
  
Now I've been walking on this road for at least two hours.  
  
And it started sleeting an hour ago.  
  
This can't get any worse.  
  
I spot a mansion, spreading out at least three miles, and I suppress a whistle. This could be helpful.  
  
I hope that they'll allow me to use the phone.  
  
I walk slowly to the gates, and see an intercom next to them. I lean against it, trying to start it.  
  
"Yes?" A female voice asks me over the microphone.  
  
Relief floods me, even this late at night, there's someone still answering the intercom.  
  
"My friends ill, I need to call an ambulance, can I please come in?" I have to shout to hear myself over the whistling wind.  
  
"Please wait," the woman replies, and I hear a click, meaning that the intercom is shut off.  
  
I hope that they'll let me in.  
  
Both of us are going to probably freeze to death if they don't.  
  
After what seems like eternity, but only a few minutes, there's a response: "please come in."  
  
I walk rapidly down the driveway of the mansion, and I just reach the porch when a stocky man about my height opens the door.  
  
I walk in gratefully, and study him; he's got brown hair that sticks up on the sides. Brown eyes that have a wild look upon him.  
  
"Can I use your phone? I need to call an ambulance for my friend." I stammer, nervous.  
  
He waves it off, "we have medical faculties here kid, and we can patch her up in no time." He says, gently taking her from my arms and starting to walk away.  
  
I start to follow him, not wanting to keep Allison out of my sight, when I hear an exclamation behind me.  
  
"Goddess! You poor child, you must be freezing to death! Come on, I'll give you a room and a fresh pair of clothes." A white haired woman offers, dragging me away before I can even protest.  
  
I just hope, pray.  
  
That they won't take a blood sample from Allison.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	8. Trust and Pursuit

The Experiment: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: It's the same one before. It's just the same thing again and again and again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I trudge through the parking lot, yawning and staggering.  
  
A van screeches next to me, I try to jump out the way, but I get hauled in.  
  
I'm strapped down to a table.  
  
Pain as a needle plunges deeply into my arm.  
  
"Don't worry, this will only hurt a second."  
  
A voice says, mocking me.  
  
A burning sensation runs through my veins, and I scream.  
  
A man standing over me, sneering in triumph.  
  
More pain, as the burning spreads.  
  
And then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I jerk awake, sweat soaking my hair.  
  
"Just a dream," I whisper to myself hoarsely.  
  
But it seems more like that.  
  
I've been having these nightmares ever since the day that changed my life forever.  
  
The day that the feds started chasing my friends and I.  
  
I haven't told anyone about them.  
  
Even the others.  
  
I run a hand through my sweat-soaked hair, getting off my bed and walking to the window of my room that the owner's of the mansion offered me.  
  
I've got a feeling that this place is more than it seems.  
  
I hope that they're treating Allison okay.  
  
They refuse to allow me to see her, and that worries me.  
  
I look at the bed; I'm not tired anymore.  
  
I slip on the clothes that the woman who introduced herself as Ororo, gave me. A little too tight than what is required to hide my ability, but not too tight.  
  
I stumble outside of my room, wondering if I could get some hot cocoa without getting into trouble.  
  
I walk downstairs, and soon I'm sitting at the kitchen table, sipping the hot drink.  
  
I haven't had this as long as I remember.  
  
"Hello," a calm voice says, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
I turn around to see a bald man in a wheelchair, calmly regarding me.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be wandering around, but I couldn't sleep," I say, taking another sip.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm Charles Xavier, owner of this school." He says, offering his hand.  
  
"Spring Paige, nice to meet you," I say, making up a name off the top of my head, and shaking his hand.  
  
He wheels himself over to the kitchen counter, heading to the coffee pot, "Are you going to stay here?"  
  
"No, my friend and I were out camping when she became suddenly ill, we're going home as soon as she's better." I say, and pause for a second, collecting my thoughts, and then continue: "Sorry for coming here unexpectedly, but I don't know where we would've been right now if you didn't let us in."  
  
Charles waves it off, "don't worry about it, we allow any mutants in."  
  
The last words, even though they were spoken casually, sends fear shooting up my spine as I scramble out of my chair and towards the door, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stammer, wonder if they actually did take a blood sample from Allison, and this is a trap.  
  
"This isn't a trap, in fact, it's the complete opposite," he starts, and I stare at him bewildered, wondering how he knew what I am thinking as he continues: "How long has it been since your family betrayed you and you and your friends have been on the run from the F.B.I.? Two years? You've never understood why, yet you get these constant nightmares about things that you don't even know about, don't even remember. I can help you understand why, and how, and help you."  
  
I stare at him, stunned.  
  
How did he know all that stuff?  
  
Not even my companions know about my nightmares.  
  
"How-?" I stammer.  
  
"You and your friends are not the only ones who have powers."  
  
He says, not saying a word.  
  
The words bounce around in my head, and ever since I left Louisiana.  
  
I feel hope.  
  
"Only a few days," I say firmly, "if I see anything that even resembles experiments, Allison and I can leave, okay?"  
  
He smiles, and I see kindness and understanding in his eyes.  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk around the grounds.  
  
It's been two days since the deal was made.  
  
So far, Allison is healthy, and is walking next to me, saying how nice Dr. Hank McCoy is.  
  
I have to do something else.  
  
I walk inside, Allison is right behind me.  
  
"You want to see me, Meghan?" Charles's voice asks in my head, and I jump.  
  
That's something I have to get used to.  
  
'Yes, Professor, my friends are still camping, and I was wondering if Allison and I could get them and bring them here.' I think.  
  
"Good idea, Logan and Scott should come along with you, just in case." He sends his approval.  
  
Minutes later, all of us are heading to the campsite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
Little did they group know that there was a car following them at a discreet distance.  
  
"Sir, we found her," the driver says, speaking to a scientist in the back seat.  
  
"Finally, it took you long enough," the man from Meghan's dreams hisses.  
  
"Sorry, but we couldn't be to obvious about it, and we've had a lot of close calls nabbing her, but we always ended up on the short end of the stick." The driver says defensively.  
  
The scientist runs a hand over his bald head, "Well, we have to nab her now, before she gets away again."  
  
Then he looks out the window, an obsessive gleam in his eyes, "you're not getting away this time, my precious."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I laugh as Logan keeps on cursing, rubbing the spot on his chest where Remy just threw one of his cards.  
  
Which conveniently blew up on impact.  
  
"I told you to have Allison and I go first when we went to the campsite, but you insisted." I say, still laughing.  
  
He keeps on glaring at me "I didn't know that the kid had such a good shot and practice," he growls as we step into the campsite.  
  
"We keep our skills sharp, you have to with the feds after you," I point out, and then shout: "Hello, there!"  
  
"Hey, chere, how's Allison doing?" Remy says, calling from a tree branch, about ten feet up.  
  
"I'm doing fine, thank you," Allison answers for me.  
  
"I see that you brought a few friends along," Warren says, stumbling out of the tent.  
  
"Yes, Logan and Scott, meet Remy and Warren." I say, waving to my companions in order.  
  
Remy and Warren eye Logan and Scott suspiciously, and then turn to me for an explanation.  
  
I explain everything, and soon we're heading back to the mansion, everything that we have in hand.  
  
Which isn't much to tell the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we get inside the mansion, Hank approaches us.  
  
"Meghan, I'd like to get a blood sample from you, and an examination to try to find out why the F.B.I. is after you," he says.  
  
I see Remy and Warren tense at these words, and I smile reassuringly to them, "okay, but is it okay if my friends come along too? They're a little worried about this place." I explain.  
  
"Sure, come on," he says, gesturing to the medical area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night  
  
"I haven't seen anything like it, professor, at least in medical history." A dumbfounded Hank McCoy says to Charles Xavier.  
  
"What is in her blood sample exactly?" Charles asks, frowning in confusion.  
  
"A chemical of some sort, as far as I can tell, it's been there at least for thirty years, it goes through her body as normal blood does, and it doesn't seem to bother her, she might not even know about it."  
  
Charles leans back, confused, "she wasn't even born thirty years ago, why does she have it in her system?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm going to look into it more." Hank says, leaving.  
  
Xavier wheels around, and looks at the stars outside, "what is the F.B.I. after with this kid? Is it the chemical in her blood?"  
  
It is a very confused Professor Xavier who goes to sleep that night.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	9. Dangers

The Experiment: Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own X-Men, or it's characters, just mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
Allison plops down on my bed, and I watch as Warren and Remy come into the room.  
  
It's been two months since we came here, and we finally found a place to call home.  
  
Jean Luc drops by every once and a while to check up on us, but most of the time we're just going to classes, and working out with the training that the X-Men gives us.  
  
I smile about the first workout session.  
  
We held them off pretty well, only Logan, who had been on the tail end of our powers, was the one who gave us a really hard time.  
  
And at the end, all of us got beaten pretty well, but we did a good job.  
  
We've been working harder ever since.  
  
"Tomorrow's our first danger room session, and I want to see you guys try your best," I say encouragingly, "but you have to do well to have my full approval." I add with a teasing grin.  
  
"Worry 'bout yourself, chere. The danger room will never know what hit it after I go through it," Remy says, stretching out on my bed.  
  
"And don't try to be too egotistical about it," I say, mock glaring at Remy.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll do fine," Allison says reassuringly, "and then we go straight to the books."  
  
Warren groans, "don't remind me."  
  
I chuckle, we're a little behind education-wise, but we're doing so by taking full advantage of the classes that they offer here.  
  
"Get some sleep, tomorrow will probably be harder than you think." I say, "and if you do well, I'll treat you to a movie."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk into the danger room, wearing loose clothing and being alert for any signs of trouble.  
  
I'm the first one to go in the group, and that makes me nervous.  
  
I heard that this room is a no-holds-bar, meaning that anything goes, and I'm ready for that.  
  
A blinding flash suddenly lights up on face, and I stumble back, temporarily blind and disorientated.  
  
Of course, that's when the stimulated opponent that appears in thin air punches me in the stomach.  
  
I recover quickly from the blow, blinking away the spots of light that's still dancing in front of my eyes, and deliver a quick punch in the stomach, and then the jaw, knocking him to the ground.  
  
I relax, thinking it's over when a whistling sound comes from discs flying my way.  
  
I curse mentally as the first disc hits me in the shoulder, not enough to leave a cut, but a big bruise.  
  
Time to see if my powers can work in extreme conditions.  
  
I jump out of the way of the next disc, using my speed as an advantage, and then fire an energy beam, effectively destroying it before it can come flying back.  
  
The next minutes it's just dodging and destroying discs, before the program shuts down, leaving a very tired and battered me in the middle.  
  
I come out, rubbing my aching shoulder.  
  
"Good job, chere, Scott's going to be impressed." Remy says, slapping me on the back where a bruise is forming.  
  
I wince, "I hope so, I think I died in there somewhere."  
  
Allison laughs, "it doesn't look that hard."  
  
"Wait until you get in there," I grumble, and then turn to Scott, who's approaching us.  
  
"You have to be sharper if you want to battle, you should've been a lot more accurate." Scott criticizes, and then adds, "Remy, you're next."  
  
I grin nastily, "have fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that could've been worse," I say cheerfully as my very tired and bruised friends and I go to our first class.  
  
"Name it," Allison grumbles, rubbing her seat where probably a large bruise is forming from where she fell onto the steel floor when she was about to go through three steel cables and they got the best of her.  
  
"Scott could've told us that we'd never make it to the team, and I'm pretty pleased on how well all of you did on your first day, so lets go to a movie tonight, my treat." I offer.  
  
Everyone happily agrees, and we all trudge to our first class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night  
  
~General POV~  
  
A van waits outside the movie theater, the one that the four friends just entered two hours ago.  
  
"Are you sure it's her?" The passenger in the front seat asks anxiously.  
  
"For the final time, yes, it's her." The driver grumbles, tired of having to answer the same question over and over again.  
  
"Why aren't we getting her friends?" The first voice asks.  
  
The driver sighs, 'a newbie F.B.I. agent, the last thing I need.' "The boss said to only get the girl, we have enough problems getting her, and the last thing we need is more troublemakers."  
  
The man in the back whispers quietly, "here they come, we'll get her when she's by herself."  
  
"Do you think that this is really the right thing to do?" The passenger in the front asks, still unsure about this whole operation.  
  
"It helps humanity, get your priorities straight." The driver growls, following the group at a discreet distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I walk silently through the woods, keeping as quiet as I can.  
  
This is my first night training, and I'm excited.  
  
Of course, they have to throw a curveball in, Logan's the one who's hunting me down.  
  
I wish that my friends were here, but this training you have to do yourself.  
  
A stick cracks, and I frown.  
  
That wasn't from me, and I know Logan well enough that he wouldn't make a sound in the woods.  
  
Something's wrong.  
  
I slip quietly in-between the trees, knowing that if I go back to the mansion I'm in trouble unless if it's an emergency.  
  
I think that this is.  
  
A hand clamp over my mouth and the other around my waist.  
  
"Gotcha! Thought you could stay away from us mutie scum, didn't you?" A voice that's definantly not Logan's hisses in my ear.  
  
I'm in trouble.  
  
I bite down on the hand, trying to get loose so I can yell for help.  
  
It doesn't work.  
  
This is probably the feds.  
  
And I'm in trouble.  
  
I see other figures approaching me, one with a hypodermic needle in his hand.  
  
I struggle harder, realizing what's going to happen.  
  
I feel the sharp prick of the needle as it pierces my skin of my arm.  
  
Everything's fading out into blackness.  
  
The last thing I see before the blackness overwhelms me is a black van that the agents are carrying me into.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That training part might've been a little rushed, but I needed a scene where my character was alone so the F.B.I could get her. Please review. 


	10. Explanation and Reality

The Experiment: Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Logan's POV~  
  
I walk silently through the woods, never making a sound.  
  
The kid just made her mistake she snapped a twig. I'm going to make sure that she doesn't make that mistake again.  
  
Even though this is her first night training, I thought she was better than this.  
  
I reach a clearing, and I frown when I not only pick up her scent, but several others.  
  
Something's wrong.  
  
There shouldn't be any other people out here.  
  
And the other ones are not anyone I smelled before.  
  
I walk along, following the scents to the road, where Meghan's and the other scents disappear.  
  
Something happened, and I have a feeling that I know what it is.  
  
I have to talk to Chuck right away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Xavier's POV~  
  
Logan comes running into my office, where Remy, Warren, and Allison are waiting for their turn for the night practice.  
  
"Are you done?" I ask calmly, knowing that Logan usually can track down the first-timers pretty quickly.  
  
"The kids missing, I think the feds finally got their hands on her," Logan growls, looking really concerned.  
  
Remy says a string of inappropriate words that in any other situation I would've rebuked him for saying.  
  
I reach out in my mind "X-Men, come to my office right away, Meghan's missing."  
  
Less than a minute later, despite the late hour, everyone's there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Demands Scott, yawning.  
  
Logan answers the question for me: "Meghan was supposed to start night training tonight, and was doing fine until I hear a stick crack. I found the source, and Meghan wasn't there, but her scent was, and several others."  
  
Scott frowns, "but everyone knows not to go out in the woods at night without permission on training nights."  
  
"I don't think that those people wanted permission to go in the woods," Logan retorts, "I followed the scent to the road, where hers and the other scents disappeared. The thing that bothers me the most is that I can't identify the scents, meaning that no one in the mansion that I know nabbed her."  
  
"Then who-?"  
  
"I can answer that for you, and I can explain why they nabbed her, too." Hank comes in, carrying a vial with blood and a strange green liquid in it.  
  
"What's that?" Allison asks, pointing to the vial.  
  
"The blood sample I took from Meghan, I've been analyzing it since I took it, and I found some interesting things."  
  
"Well, don't leave us in the dark, tell us!" Warren demands.  
  
"Well, according to this, Meghan supposed to be fifty-two years old, she was experimented on, and somehow turned into a fetus again. She then grew up with another family, and then apparently the rest chemical didn't work, because she became a mutant again."  
  
There's a minute of shocked silence as Hank's words are absorbed.  
  
Everyone's looking at him with his or her mouths hanging open, and I'm pretty sure that I am too.  
  
"How did you find all this out?" Allison stammers, still in shock.  
  
"I gave part of the blood sample to some friends of mine, some real top of the line chemists, and they told me what exactly was in the blood. They also said that if the chemical was ever removed from Meghan's bloodstream, it would kill her, it's now like blood, runs through her body the same way, and her body is now dependent on it." Hank explains.  
  
I frown, finally speaking up: "How much of this chemical is there in the world?"  
  
"That's the other problem, there's very little, apparently most of it is in Meghan's blood, that's probably why the F.B.I.'s after her, because they need that chemical to try the experiment on other mutants, after they make some corrections on it." Hank says, frowning.  
  
"And this'll kill chere." Remy says, concern clearly in his voice.  
  
"Without a doubt, there's no chance that she'd live, the chemical is too deeply infused in her blood, and the F.B.I. wouldn't care, as long as they get what they want." Hank says sadly.  
  
"I'll start looking for her right away, the rest of you, try to get some sleep." I say, wheeling out of the room.  
  
Hoping.  
  
Praying.  
  
That we can find her before it's too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I groan as I slowly regain consciousness.  
  
Man, what happened?  
  
"Ah, so you're awake, freak." The cold voice from my dreams says mockingly.  
  
I blink, everything's so hazy, and I feel dizzy and disoriented.  
  
I try to move, but I find my hands and feet are handcuffed to a chair, and I can't move them.  
  
I shake my head dizzily, and instantly regret it as the room spins more.  
  
What did they do to me?  
  
I don't think even being drugged has this kind of effect on someone.  
  
"As you can see, we already took the liberty of taking a pint of blood from you, and are planning to remove some more tomorrow. Too bad that the chemical that we need is infused with your blood now, we could always use another freak lab rat." The voice says, and as everything's starting to come to focus, I see a bald man about six feet with a white lab coat on staring at me.  
  
I blink again, why does he look so familiar?  
  
"Too bad that all our cells are full, but this will do, you're not staying long, anyway." He continues.  
  
"What chemical are you talking about?" I demand hoarsely.  
  
(A/N: I'll spare you the explanation, given that you heard it twice now.)  
  
I stare at him, shocked beyond belief, that kind of bombshell clears the rest of my haze, and I realize that I can't get free from the handcuffs using my powers, because I'm wearing an inhibitor collar.  
  
This isn't good.  
  
"Enjoy your stay here, it's going to be a short one." The scientist leaves, and so do all the F.B.I. agents.  
  
Except one.  
  
I study him, he has a military-cut brown hair, and brown eyes, and he's about medium height, and as far as I can tell, he looks new to the force, by the way he's acting.  
  
He hesitates, staring at me, "is it okay if I sit here?" He asks.  
  
I snort, trying to shift my weight to make myself more comfortable. "If you want to, I can't stop you."  
  
"Here, let me help you," he offers, grabbing my arm and pushing me a little to the right.  
  
I sigh, feeling a little more comfortable, and surprised that he would do that, "thanks, what's your name?"  
  
"Fred Duncan, and what's yours?" He asks, sitting down across from me.  
  
"Does it really matter? I'm probably going to be dead in a few days." I say bitterly.  
  
"Look on the bright side, at you're helping humanity." Fred says cheerfully.  
  
I snort, "listen, I don't know what bull they're telling you in the F.B.I., but I do know what 'humanity' has given me in the past two years." I start, and then lean forward as much as my handcuffs will allow, "I watched a family being burned alive in their own home, they were exactly like me, and that part of humanity that you say I'm helping cheered as that happened. I have a scar on leg that runs from my ankle to hip, where a Sentinel, made by also part of that humanity that needs help, grazed me to the bone with one of it's lasers."  
  
I pause, taking the shocked look on his face before continuing: "If you think that I'm helping humanity by making mutants go through the pain that I go through every single time that I dream, than you must be delusional. Humanity, the ones who think that the 'mutant menace' is a problem, where most mutants are like me, trying to live every day lives, while being pursued and killed and burned to death by that humanity that you're so trying to help, then I'm not the one who has the problem."  
  
There's a moment of stunned silence as Fred absorbs my speech.  
  
"You're helping humanity, whether you know it or not," he says, but the words and his voice doesn't have the same conviction as before.  
  
I snort, "yes, keep on believing this bull that the feds tell you, and soon you'll be no better than F.O.H., even though you think you will be."  
  
"I have to go now, and I won't have to worry about you in a few days mutant, you'll be dead." He says, leaving.  
  
But even as he says these words, I can tell that he's deeply disturbed about what I said.  
  
And I feel hope.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	11. Rush to Freedom

The Experiment: Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I'm having blackout spells now.  
  
Everything's blurry, and I can barely see a foot in front of me.  
  
I know that it's been at least a few days, and every day they keep on removing a pint of blood from my body.  
  
The next time that they do it, I know I'm going to die for sure.  
  
What's taking the X-Men so long?  
  
Also, I haven't seen Fred Duncan after I told him about how humanity treats us mutants, and that the F.B.I. is full of bull.  
  
I was hoping that he'd change his mind, and realize the mistake he was making before it was too late.  
  
I guess that won't happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Agent Duncan's POV~  
  
I look inside the holding room, where test subject Meghan is held.  
  
I see her hanging limply from her bonds, barely breathing.  
  
What have they done to her in the past few days?  
  
I run to the nearest scientist. "About test subject Meghan, what has been happening to her?" I ask, trying to act uninterested.  
  
"It's really none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway," the scientist says, sounding bored. "We're removing all the chemical that's in her body so we can examine and experiment it on other mutants. She was our lab rat thirty-six years ago, when we injected the chemical inside her, now we have to see where we went wrong."  
  
"Why is she such in state?" I ask anxiously.  
  
The scientist looks sharply at me, obviously noting that I sound worried over the subject, "she's having all her blood removed, and tomorrow she'll probably die. That's what I think anyway. Now, stop worrying about the thing, she's going to help humanity in more ways than one."  
  
'But does the humanity that he's talking about really need help? Or does another part of humanity need help.' I think, being torn between the words that I was told by my boss, and the words of a sixteen year old that has the eyes of someone that has seen too much in her life.  
  
I walk back to the room where she sits there, head hanging below her shoulders, why do they still have her hand cuffed to the chair when she obviously won't go anywhere?  
  
This is cruel, to do what they're doing to her.  
  
A scream echoes down the hallway's a testament to another experiment starting on another mutant.  
  
And for the first time, I feel pity for that mutant.  
  
But I'm not doing it, the scientists are.  
  
'But if you're not part of the solution, then you're part of the problem.' I remind myself, and make my decision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I feel someone gently shaking me, and I blink and weakly lift my head.  
  
I must have blacked out again.  
  
"Come on, I have to get you out of here," a voice whispers, not at all sounding familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" I croak weakly, still baldy disorientated.  
  
"It's me, Agent Duncan, we have to get you out of here." The voice says, removing my handcuffs from my wrists and ankles.  
  
"What about everyone else? Aren't you going to save them to?" I ask weakly as I barely feel him picking me up in his arms, carrying a cooler that's barely in my line of vision in his hand.  
  
"I already did," he says, and I hear explosions coming from outside the room.  
  
Then I black out again.  
  
I blink and realize that my disorientation is almost gone, and that I can see clearly again.  
  
I also realize that my inhibitor collar is gone.  
  
I try to shift my weight, but realize that my right arm is strapped to the armrest of the door.  
  
Panic sets in, but then I hear, "don't worry, I didn't want you to move your arm with the I.V. in it, so I only did it as a safety precaution." Fred says next to me.  
  
I look up, and sure enough, an I.V. bag is dangling from the dry cleaner handles of the car, right above my arm.  
  
"It's the blood that they took from you, so you don't have to worry about losing the chemical, I didn't want to risk you losing that chemical since I didn't know what would happen." He explains.  
  
"Thanks," I stammer, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
There's silence as I look through the window, watching the endless scenery go by.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask, seeing that none of the landmarks look familiar.  
  
"Canada, I know you want to go back to the place that you live right now, but it's too dangerous, the feds know that you live there, and they'll track you down." He says firmly before I can even protest.  
  
I lean back, knowing that he's right.  
  
"How are you going to get me past the border?" I ask, wondering if he really can do this.  
  
"I've got a few friends at the border, they'll help us. I already erased any trace of you, your friends, and the experiment that they were doing on you from the databanks, your friends won't be tracked down, but you might be, so that's why I need to make sure that you make it." He says, reaching the border.  
  
I hold my breath as we reach the border cop, "Hi Fred, how are you doing?"  
  
"Good Jim, I need you to do me a favor, can you let us pass, and say if questioned that we were never here?" Fred asks him.  
  
"Why Fred? You got something illegal in your car?" He asks, leaning onto the open window and studying me carefully.  
  
"This is a mutant, am I right?" He asks, and I tense, worried what's going to happen now.  
  
"Yes, can we go now?" Fred asks, not all worried.  
  
"Wait here a second," Jim says, walking back to his post and coming back with a scrap of paper. "Here," he says, handing it to me, "now, if you have any problems, call me and I'll help you out, okay."  
  
I look at it, and realize that it has his name and phone number on it, "thanks." I say gratefully.  
  
He tips his hat, "no problem."  
  
We drive across the border, and start heading to the nearest hospital.  
  
"We should get you to a doctor right away, I know one, Jim told me about him, he can patch you up in no time, and he treats mutants too." Fred says, driving carefully through traffic.  
  
"How did you meet Jim?" I ask, watching the scenery of my new home go by.  
  
"An supportive mutant raid, I let him go without arresting him, the F.B.I. was arresting any people who supported mutants during that time, and I didn't like it, so I let anyone go who I saw." He says, looking somewhat embarrassed.  
  
I nod understandingly, and look at the clinic that we're pulling up to.  
  
Within five minutes, I'm in a bed, with a new I.V. in my arm.  
  
"Meghan, meet your adoptive family," Fred says, gesturing.  
  
I study them; the woman throws herself at me, sobbing "you poor thing," while the man ruffles my hair affectionately.  
  
"I have to go," Fred says, about to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I shout, grabbing a piece of paper beside the bed, and writing the Xavier's school information on it. "Contact them, they always need help and information." I explain, handing over the piece of paper.  
  
He nods, and then leaves.  
  
Tiredness suddenly overwhelms me, and soon I fall asleep.  
  
I have a home.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Epilogue is going to be up soon, please review. 


	12. Epilogue

The Experiment: Epilogue  
  
A/N: This is the end of the story here. No sequels as far as I can tell, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own X-Men, or it's characters just mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"Hi, Jean, is Remy, Allison, and Warren there?" I ask politely.  
  
It's been over a year since I got away from the feds.  
  
I'm fully recovered, and am home-schooled, so nobody knows that I'm a mutant.  
  
My adoptive parents are wonderful and supportive, members of the pro-mutant group that Jim is in.  
  
That's how I ended up with them, and I'm grateful for that. Jim recommended them to Fred, and he called them.  
  
"Hey, chere! Happy birthday! How's it going up North?" Remy says, apparently on speakerphone from how far away his voice sounds.  
  
"Great Remy! A little cold, but I'm used to it by now, and I haven't heard a peep about the feds ever since I got here." I say happily.  
  
"Talking about feds, Fred Duncan is still giving as much information as he can about their mutant activities, which is really helping us out." Warren comments.  
  
"That's great, and how's your training to be X-Men coming along?" I ask eagerly, hoping that they're doing well with that without me.  
  
"Great, Scott says that as soon as we graduate from the school, we can become members. Of course, that's still a year away." Allison sadly comments.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll make Scott regret his decision when you join the team." I say with a laugh, picturing it.  
  
"What are you going to do after you graduate?" Warren asks.  
  
"I'm going to help out the mutant underground, and help the pro-mutant groups get together. There are already plans to lobby against anti-mutant laws, and I think that if they get together, they really can change the government." I say with a lot of feeling.  
  
"Well, good luck, and happy birthday." Allison says, and the others do the same thing.  
  
"I'll call you when I'm not busy, and thanks for the gifts." I say, hanging up.  
  
I walk back to my adoptive family: "how's the gang doing?" Dad asks, putting my birthday gifts down on the table.  
  
"Great, they say that they're going to graduate next year," I say happily, sitting down at my spot at the table, with my favorite dinner in front of me.  
  
"That's wonderful, and I bet they have big plans after they graduate," mom says happily.  
  
"Yeah, they do," I say with a mysterious grin.  
  
I never told my adoptive parents about the X-Men, even if they're mutant supporters, I just think that they already know about it on the news, and that's good enough for me.  
  
Dinner went fine, and then came the presents. I eagerly opened the wrapped gifts to see that I got a video game system, and my own phone including phone line, long distance.  
  
"So you can call your friends more often," my mom explains, gesturing to the phone.  
  
I hug them, thanking them both.  
  
Then, I reach for the gifts from my friends.  
  
After the party, I go back to my room, looking out the bay window, absently twirling the silver chain necklace with an angel on the end of it.  
  
I smile; Warren couldn't get me anything better.  
  
Remy's gift is thoughtful, too, a card with everyone from the schools personal messages on it, and Fred's thanking me for telling him what he was doing wrong.  
  
The one I like most is Allison's.  
  
It's simple, but it's the best gift I ever got.  
  
It's in a plain wooden frame, and inside is a photograph of the others and me standing in front of the school, a few days before my life changed forever again.  
  
I smile as I place it gently on my nightstand.  
  
I'll never forget those days.  
  
When we just stopped being runaways, and our lives have found a comfortable niche, and a place to call a sanctuary.  
  
Too bad it's so far away from each other.  
  
The last rays of the sun come into the room, and glint off the angel.  
  
I now found a place to call home.  
  
And I can spread my wings like the angel  
  
and fly.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, and please keep on reviewing. 


End file.
